


"Don't cry"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [19]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Unrequited Love, poor Jingyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Jingyi loved a lot of things about his life. He loved waking up to the sun shining on his face. He loved sneaking into Caiyi Town to buy Chicken legs. He loved night hunts with his two best friends. He loved visiting the other sects. He loved  Hanguang-Jun’s cooking. (He hated Wei Wuxians - too spicy.)He was also in love with Sizhui.He was in love Sizhui, Sizhui who was in love with Rulan who was in love with Sizhui.





	"Don't cry"

Jingyi loved a lot of things about his life. He loved waking up to the sun shining on his face. He loved sneaking into Caiyi Town to buy Chicken legs. He loved night hunts with his two best friends. He loved visiting the other sects. He loved Hanguang-Jun’s cooking. (He hated Wei Wuxians - too spicy.)

He was also  _ in love _ with Sizhui. 

He was in love Sizhui, Sizhui who was in love with Rulan who was in love with Sizhui.

So he wasn't too surprised when the day came that had Sizhui running to him with a grin that could rival the suns. He had been on a visit to see Jin Rulan and Jingyi had played the "sick" card. 

(So sue him. He couldn't bare to be around the couple  _ all _ the time. Watching them make heart eyes. Watching Sizhui's eyes light up whenever Rulan addresses him… he'd prefer to copy out the sect rules then witness that for prolonged periods of time.)

"A-Yi! A-Yi!" 

Jingyi watched in amusement as his friend raced across the field. "Running is forbidden in cloud recess" he chastises his friend gently with a smile. 

Sizhui skids to a stop beside his friend waving off the mention of the rules with a flick of his hand, before collapsing beneath the tree beside him. "A-Yi, i have the best news ever-"

Jingyi grabs his friends hand interrupting him, praying he had seen wrong. But no.

A ring. 

He meets Suzhui's gaze. Sizhui who is literally vibrating from joy and Sizhui who (willingly) broke one of the rules to tell him this. 

"We were thinking next winter. Here. In the snow."

Jingyi's eyes fill with tears.

(It's because he's so happy for his friend. It is. Because he's not selfish and Sizhui is happy. Sizhui is happy.)

"Congratulations." he chokes out before pulling his best friend in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

Sizhui pulls back tears also gleaming in his eyes. "Will you stand with me? I dont have… I mean… there's father and mother and wen ning but…"

"Of course. I'll always be here for you."

"Now don't you start crying! Or i'll start as well!" Sizhui jokes as Jingyi rubs the tears from his eyes.

Jingyi just pulls his friend back in for a hug. 

*******

Christmas comes and as the new year roles in Sizhui leaves. Jingyi watches him joke and laugh his way through his farewells with his parents and sees A-Ling smile from the horse. He sees Sizhui look around for him but he just slides back into the cover of the trees.

He watches the newly wed couple depart and Jingyi sinks to the forest floor and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
